wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Selfburner
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizards of Waverly Place Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Episode page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James (Talk) 16:56, October 7, 2010 Admin... I actually became admin by permission from the wiki people. Since I'm getting kinda busy..I'll lend you the website when I can. Also..you must give a good dam reason why you must be admin. You can't just say "I want to be admin because I'm always active". - JhazngirlJH 22:38, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Thokul, I checked on ur contribs....u actually have more mainspace edits that JhazngirlJH, so if you can get back to me, and tell me if your still interested in being admin, that'll be great.--☆Tavisource 17:45, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha cool. yeah we need lots of help at this wiki. ur admin now so have fun =] also, could u help with something. You know how..for each episode page..theres a template at the bottom that shows the previous and next episode? could u get rid of all of it for me and just include then in the Episodes template at the top (some of them are already like that)..thx..if you need help..just tell me...cuz im so tired cuz i just deleted like hundreds of useless pages and categories -__- --☆Tavisource 21:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Help? Hello there Thokul, My name is Mr. Red and I am mainly from the Suite Life Wiki. I am one of the two active administrators there at the moment. Do you need any help around here? I have been looking on this wiki for a while now and there seems to be a lot of vandalism and inappropriate grammar usage. You can contact me if you need help and I will come. Thanks. Mr. Red' Talk 02:27, June 2, 2011 (UTC)' Mainpage Hi! I'm Kate, from Wikia, and I was wondering how you guys felt about putting a new skin and slider for the mainpage? You've done an amazing job on the wiki and I'd like to help out with sprucing up the mainpage. Let me know! Kate.moon 18:32, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :Hey! What are you doing, deleting the favivon and changing the mainpage without consulting me.. >=O --☆Tavisource 23:54, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Can I be an admin know. I've proven myself my making more than 60 edits in less than a few days. I'm an Admin on ANT Farm Wiki and Kickin It Wiki (I'm also the creator of Kickin It wiki). Please. I'm also in the middle of remove vandalizism can I please the other admin girl said I could soon like a month ago. Please ' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' Why? If you don't know how to I can give you a link, cause I need to be one know so I can fix this wiki up and ban that vandal user Quick go to this link http://wizardsofwaverlyplace.wikia.com/Special:UserRights/ and type in Zannabanna and make me an admin. Quick I have to ban that user then fix this wiki up some Silsherk Do the right thing and follow this link, thxbai → -- 19:27, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Hey there. Can you undo what "silsherk" did to http://wizardsofwaverlyplace.wikia.com/wiki/Helping_Hand Silshrek 21:31, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Missed this one,when I was correcting my user page: http://wizardsofwaverlyplace.wikia.com/wiki/Silshrek%28EVILL%29 Silshrek 22:58, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Yep,you guessed it! Another rollback is needed on: http://wizardsofwaverlyplace.wikia.com/wiki/Harper_Finkle Silshrek 00:16, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Here we go again... http://wizardsofwaverlyplace.wikia.com/wiki/Lucky_Charmed Silshrek 01:46, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Lameness AHOY Well,that was '"amusing." '''I see the real ''poser,has yet to learn their lesson. Silshrek 03:46, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Here we go again... http://wizardsofwaverlyplace.wikia.com/wiki/Hugh_Normous rollback,etc...if you have time? Silshrek 03:46, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Something weird going on: http://wizardsofwaverlyplace.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.94.188.186 has been editing a lot of pages,like this one: http://wizardsofwaverlyplace.wikia.com/index.php?title=Back_To_Max&s=wl which needs a rollback Hey Hi there! I understand you feel the "Wizard bit" is redundant, and I don't mean to step on any toes, but generally that's how season articles should be titled. It helps for the wiki to be picked up by sites like Google. If some searched "Wizards of Waverly Place season 1" the page would actually show up if it's titled that way. Instead of "Season 1" which could refer to the first season of many shows! 23:20, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Design Can you please add a background and logo to the wiki? It's kind of plain. You're one of the most active admins, so that's why I asked you. --KataraFan Hi, about 6 days ago I put an adoption request un cfor the wiki which can be found here, the reason I put in for this is because i thought i could really help the wikia, i already started with Template:Species, and because there was no real active admin exept GlitteryDisaster and she olny came on to reply to her message I don't know what I should do with it cause its obviouse I won't get the rights? — Authority